


You're Mine.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa, Fingering, Grinding, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Top Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: cupofkoushi said:7 OiDai for the kink meme? ;)# 7: “I want to make every inch of you mine.”





	You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofkoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/gifts).



> Gah sorry this took so long babe! Hope you like it ;)

“I want to make,” the broad of Daichi’s tongue swipes over his slick, pulsing hole. Strong, rough hands knead into the flesh of his ass, pulling them apart to further expose Tooru to the cool air of the room. His flesh fevered flesh breaking out in goosebumps. “Every inch of you,” a high moan falls from Tooru's lips as his thighs begin to shake, teeth biting into the pillow he crushes in his hands. Tooru gasps, curses, drools and moans as Daichi’s tongue pokes, swirls around the sensitive area. Pulling away, wet lips making a loud pop as he retreats, Daichi kisses his way up Tooru’s back. A deep, vibrating growl echoing through him as he nips into the skin. “ _Mine,_

Arching his back into the attention, wanting, craving, shamelessly begging for more, Tooru releases the pillow. Babbling words that don’t reach his own ears fall past his lips over and over almost in a chant.

“Yes, please. All yours. Don’t stop. God-aichi please, don't stop!” grinning into the sweat slick skin beneath his lips Daichi slides back down Tooru’s back. Tongue diving between the spread cheeks again. Blowing a cool whisper of a breath Daichi moans in appreciation at the tiny noises that escapes Tooru’s throat. Eyes dilating darkly at how Tooru’s pink, swollen hole twitches at the sudden warm to cold contrast. 

“Say it. Say you're mine,” flicking his tongue over him, Daichi teases Tooru as he waits for the words. Hardening the tip of his tongue he circles and pulls away, repeating over and over, moving away each time Tooru tried to arch back against him. Whining in frustration each time.

“Fuck! I'm all yours, please! Please,” slipping his tongue between Tooru's cheeks with the broad of it again Daichi left a trail of spit. Going up until he met the curve of their ass where it faded into their back. Kissing down one cheek slowly Daichi opened his jaw until it ached. Biting into the firm skin until Tooru screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, nails dragging over the sheets.

“Holy fu-god Dai-chan,” Daichi removed his hands from Tooru's ass, moving to grasp his wrist instead. Gently bringing Tooru's hands back he angled him so his back is arched more, ass straighter in the air, and hands against himself. Ordering Tooru to spread himself he watches as Tooru's long fingers dig into himself so hard the skin pushes between his fingers like a stress ball. Pulling himself open wider Daichi hums low and deep. His hand slides down Tooru's back until his thumb is able to circle around the dripping hole much like his tongue had just been minutes earlier.

Pressing the thumb through the remaining strawberry flavored lube and his spit, Daichi watches it easily slip inside. All the way to the knuckle. Tooru tightens around his digit, much tighter than Daichi expected. Flicking his eyes up to the face looking back at him from its awkward angle in the pillow, Daichi raises a brow.

“Gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” huffing breaths, flushed face, absolutely soaked in sweat to the point his skin glows in the dim lighting. Daichi's only seen Tooru this worked up a handful of times. The former setter hates giving up control of himself, of his reactions, even during sex. 

Shifting closer Daichi slips his hips between Tooru's, hand guiding his own throbbing dick between Tooru’s spread legs. Pushing himself flush against Tooru, Daichi ground their hips together. Their erections slid together, Daichi’s precum creating a smooth glide with each shallow grind. 

They moaned together, the sounds harmonizing. Tooru’s whole body shook, trembling as Daichi pressed his thighs together to give him more friction. After grunting our an order to keep his thighs as tightly together as he could manage, Daichi straightened. His thumb circling and pressing inside Tooru again. Biting into the pillowcase Tooru muffled his sounds, grasping for the last strings of control Daichi’s left him with.

“Come for me babe,” chanting it out Daichi’s eyes squeeze shut as his orgasm begins to build. Three snaps of his hips is all it takes for Tooru to finally lose control, his orgasm overtaking him as every muscle in his body hardens. The hoarse scream is muffled, dulled by the pillow. Thick, sticky strings of cum pools of the sheets beneath him. Daichi soon follows, releasing over Tooru’s thick thighs. The cum dripping down and mixing with the sheen of sweat. 

They simply fall into the mattress. Daichi attempting to land at least a bit off of Tooru but fails. Chuckling through his afterglow Daichi let’s Tooru push him the rest of the way off him, grunting in the process. They lay there, gasping and sighing heavily. Waiting for their limbs to stop trembling and their breathing to level.

“Well _that_ was unexpected,” their tired, drooping eyes meet. Daichi’s still dark and dilated, Tooru’s bright. “And most definitely welcomed and oh so appreciated,” Tooru’s voice still hoarse, skin still flushed a rather pretty shade of pink as his blinding smile is aimed at Daichi. Grinning lightly back Daichi rolled to his side, looking down at Tooru’s face as Tooru rolls onto his back. 

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” a shaky hand raises to cup his cheek. Daichi leans into the palm, rubs his rough, unshaven cheek against it. Closing his eyes for a moment, Daichi breaths in the smell of sweat, sex and Tooru’s cologne. Kissing the palm he opens his eyes to meet Tooru’s again, a look of seriousness washing over his features.

“So…”

“Hmm?” tilting his head to the side, free hand brushing his dampened hair away from his face, Tooru hums in question as Daichi trails off into a long pause. Waiting patiently Tooru lazily smiles back at Daichi, watching the waves of emotion and questioning cross his face slowly. Just small quirks or twitches of his face that took months for Tooru to learn, but now knows by heart. Finally Daichi gains the confidence to speak again.

“I should… Should I do it again sometime?”

“Oh?”blinking his eyes wide in surprise Tooru smiles widely. “Did Dai-chan enjoy dominating me for a change?” 

“Yeah,” smirking sheepishly as his cheeks brighten in a deep blush, Daichi openly admits to it. Daichi, from the beginning of their relationship, has always been open and honest about preferring to bottom. About how he favours being dominated in bed over dominating a partner. So to have him admit so freely that dominating him, topping someone else for a change, was something he greatly enjoyed causes Tooru’s brain to short circuit for several moments. Throwing himself into the now disgusting, cold, tacky sheets Tooru covers his burning cheeks as he squeals.

“Geh! You… You can't just _say_ it like that!” Daichi’s laughs filter through the air alongside Tooru’s complaining. Shaking his head at Tooru’s childishness, Daichi gives into his own youthful desire by leaning down and pressing his lips against Tooru’s stomach. Blowing a raspberry into the skin before Tooru can realize what’s happening and stop him.


End file.
